That's Enough!
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Based off the end of "Tieg For Two", everyone finds out the truth about Quagmires hate for Brian and decides to do something to get to the bottom of the problem. Quagmire Fans Beware! Sorry if chapters 2&3 are rants. Rated for a little language and such.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I wanted to do this for a long time because of what Quagmire did to Brian! I thought he was an okay character, but the episodes "Jerome Is The New Black" and "Quagmires Dad" is the last straw! I hope they make an actual episode where Quagmire and Brian get along. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who supported and loved my story. Thank you all so much! :) Enjoy!  
>I don't own Family Guy or its characters.<em>

Chapter 1: The Plan

Glenn Quagmire is a freaking jerk! He's nothing but a hateful and brutal jerkwad. He's not the same when he hates the one guy who he thinks is the worst person on the planet: Brian Griffin. Quagmire hates Brian for a bunch of reasons that relate so close to him: Having sex with women; have kids that they never visit; they're hardly seen working; and so many others. And to make matters worse, he found out that Brian had sex with his dad, who had a sex operation to make him look like a woman, and beats the living heck outta him!

For a while now, Brian decided not to tell anyone about that incident and tries to get along with Quagmire; but to not much success. Everytime he tries to talk to Quagmire, things get ugly real fast. Now, this time, Quagmire has gone too far! When he and Brian tried to compete on dating each others old lovers, on their way out, Quagmire backed up his car and sent poor Brian flying! The poor dog was in so much pain and had bruises and cuts all over. As soon as Brian limped his way back home, everyone was about shocked. Lois was the first one to approach him.

Lois looked extremely worried, "Oh my God! Brian, what happened to you?"

Brian groaned in pain, "Ugh! Quagmire...ran into me...with his car...in reverse."

Everyone held their breath as Brian coughed up a little blood;. Lois just hugged him close. Afterwards, they carried him up to Lois and Peters bedroom where they let him lie down and rest.

Peter was shocked by this, "My God...how could he do this? I thought you guys were friends." That's what he thinks.

Brian was in so much pain: "No. He's always hated me...even when I tried to be a good neighbor."

Meg was confused from what he just said, "What do you mean?"

Brian felt uneasy, "Well, you see..."

He explained to them about what Quagmire said to him at the restaurant, about the incident with Quagmires father, and everything else that's happened between them. Peter just couldn't believe that one of his Clam buddies would hurt his best friend; and Lois couldn't understand why Quagmire would do something like that. Once everyone left the room and the kids headed for bed, Peter and Lois went into the kitchen to discuss the problem.

Peter shook his head in disbelief, "I just don't get it, Lois. Why would Quagmire be so cruel to Brian? He's never done anything to him, right?"

Lois sighed in sadness, "I don't know Peter. But, I'll tell you this right now: I'm not gonna let Glenn get away with this no matter what! He's completely out of his mind to harm someone we know and love." She knew Quagmire can be perverted and a little crazy, but she didn't think he would go this far.

Peter stood up from his chair, "You're right, Lois. I don't care if he's my neighbor, best friend, and drinking buddy; I'm not gonna let this slide. What's the plan, honey?"

Lois looked serious as she walked to the phone, "First, I'm gonna call our friends over for a little conference and then, we're gonna discuss about how to deal with Quagmire."

Peter nodded in agreement, "Right. And I'll go pick them up. To the Peter-Jet!"

He ran outside and took off in a jet that has his face; and, like his two previous flight vehicles, he crashed landed into Joes yard!

Joe screamed at the top of lungs, "OH MY GOD!"

Peter yelled as he panicked, "Joe, I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop it!"

Joe was angry at Peter, "Why do you always crash your stuff on my lawn?"

After apologizing to Joe and telling him about the meeting, Peter also picked up Bonnie, Mort, Bruce, Seamus, reporter Tom Tucker, and mayor Adam West and brought them all to the house; he even called Cleveland and asked him to rush back to Quahog. Once everyone was there, Lois started the discussion.

Lois started to speak, "Thank you all for coming here, tonight. The issue is this: Quagmire has brutally hurt Brian and has done nothing but made his life miserable these past few months."

Once she told them everything between Brian and Quagmire, everyone was jaw-dropped.

Bruce was shocked, "Oh no! That's not good, y'all. We have to do something."

Tom Tucker agreed with him, "And we will, right after the break."

He stands up, walks away, comes back, and sits back down.

Tom Tucker as he turned to Lois, "And we're back. Now, Lois, what do you have in mind to get back at Quagmire?" That's when everyone let out their "suggestions".

Seamus spoke out loud, "Arrgh! I say we kehaul him and feed him to the sharks!"

Adam West was serious too, "I say we tie him upside down and have him beg to be set free!"

Mort shouted his idea, "I say we save tons of money on car insurence by switching to Geico!"

Everyone just stared at Mort with wide eyes.

Mort felt a little awkward, "Too soon? Sorry, sorry; I was...I was just suggesting a cheaper way on motor insurance so...just...throwing it out there. I'll just...shut up now...yeah." He turned away as everyone continued their conversation.

Cleveland spoke up, "Anyway, what do you suggest we do Lois, besides using unnessecary means to kill?" He's more reasonable than the others.

Lois wanted to be clear about it, "Well, I was thinking more of the terms of an intervention. We need to bring Glenn Quagmire here and get to the bottom of his grudge."

Bonnie nodded to her friend, "She's right. Quagmire maybe a neighbor and loyal friend, but he has no right to be such a savage to someone like Brian. It's time we end this."

Joe yelling really loud, "ALRIGHT! LETS GET HIM! ITS GO TIME, BABY! YEAH!

Everyone stared at Joe for a minute, but they all agreed on the plan. As soon as it was quiet, it was Peters turn to speak.

Peter smiled at his wife, then turned to the others, "Good job, Lois. Okay everybody, listen up: Tomorrow morning, we'll capture Quagmire and bring him to the house. Is everybody with me?"

All agreed with him, "Yeah!"

Peter grinned at his pals, "Good! Now, here's what we'll do..."

After everyone was clear on the plan, they all went home to rest for their day of intervention; of course, even though Cleveland only came for this one important thing, Peter and Lois decided to let him sleep in the guest room until the whole deal was over. The next morning, everyone was up and ready to precede with their mission. Quagmire was inside reading magazines when he heard the doorbell ring.

Quagmire looking up at the door, "Huh? I wonder who that could be? Oh, I hope it's Lois or a fashion model. Giggety, giggety, giggety!" He exclaimed as he walked to his front door.

He opened the door.

Quagmire smiled as soon as he was outside, "Hello? Who's-OW!"

Suddenly he was shot with a dart (Courtesy of Adam West). Then, he started to pass out.

Quagmire felt a little dizzy, "What's...happening... to me..."

When he fell, the guys got Quagmire and dragged him to the Griffen house. There, part 2 of the paln shall come together. What will happen to Quagmire? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2! I edited this story so it would look less like a script. Anyway, I hope you find it okay._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Intervention<p>

Quagmire felt dizzy as he tried to come around. Once he woke up, he saw that he was in the Griffens living room and most of his friends were glaring down at him. As you guessed, Quagmire has no idea what's in store for him.

Quagmire moaned as he came around, "Ohhh...what happened? Where am I? Did I get drunk?"

Then, Joe punched him in the gut!

Joe looked pretty mad, "No! You did no get drunk, you son of a bitch!"

Quagmire was in pain, "OW! What the hell is wrong with you guys? What did I ever do to you?"

Lois approached him.

Lois glared as she spoke to Quagmire, "It's not what you did to us, Glenn; It's what you've done to poor Brian! How could you hurt him like that?"

Quagmire was confused, "What are you talking about, Lois? Brian is the worst dog that I've ever me-"

Suddenly, Cleveland grabbed his shirt and pulled him up until their eyes met.

Cleveland became very serious, "That's enough of that! I don't enjoy scolding you Quagmire, but you've done so many terrible things to Brian that it makes me want to rip a book in half."

He lets go as it was Bruces' turn to speak.

Bruce spoke softly as usual, "Now Glenn, I know that you have a grudge against Brian, but we're all gonna try and help you settle this as calmly as possible. Okay, now tell us why you hated Brian. Hmmm?"

The man had no choice but to at least cooperate with his friends and neighbors in order to avoid a fight. So, he started to explain.

Quagmire became calm, "Well, I think that's it's disgusting about he hits on Lois all the time."

Peter disagreed with him, "Aw, come on! Look who's talking, Mr. peeping tom!"

Lois nodded to her husband, "Peter's right. You watched me go to the bathroom; you tried to drug me on a date; you've always attempted to have sex with me behind my husbands back; and you're making a model of me out of a sex dummy! At least Brian treats me with respect and makes me laugh. What else?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked a little embarrased.

Quagmire continued with his list of reason, "I've also said he disrespects his best friend by using the lawn as a bathroom."

Lois sighed in disgust, "That's no reason to be mean. I'll admit it is nasty when he does that, but he's a dog! All dogs do that, Glenn! It's just no excuse whatsoever."

Quagmire sighed a little deeply, "I said that he doesn't pay for anything and when he says he'll do it later, he never does."

Peter scoffed at his friend, "Huh! That's a bunch of bull! Lois and I have seen him help with our finances and pays some of our bills."

Quagmire sat up a bit more as he continued to tell his friends how he felt.

Quagmire spoke up a little, "I've said that he dates only bimbos and never really loves them."

Cleveland shook his head in disbelief, "That's nothing compared to all that you've seduced, Glenn. You've hit on Meg, Bonnie, and my wife Loretta, before and after she died; I know I forgave you, but it still hurts me deep."

Bonnie agreed with Cleveland, "That's true. Not to mention all the women that you've drugged and deceived with your so-called charm. And you're not always honest about it; Brian's the one who acts like a gentleman to the women he sleeps with, while you never care for any women at all."

For once, Quagmire started to feel something; a different kind of feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. You can say he feels...guilty.

Quagmire felt kind of uneasy: "I've told him that...he's a bad writer and he always lectures people with...stupid facts about stupid books."

Tom Tucker frowned at the man, "Quagmire, that just means he likes to talk about what he read and what he likes. And yes, he is a bad writer; but, at least he's trying to do something. Sure, we may laugh at his work, but at least we praise him for making an effort as a writer. Unlike you, who hardly reads anything except porn magazines. Back to you, Glenn."

Quagmire moaned slightly once again, "I did mention that he never works for anything and he's stupid about not having a religion and not believing in God."

Seamus just glared at him, "Arggh. Come on, we hardly see you work at the airport nowadays and I think you only do it because you want to get laid more. And, besides, religion is not for everyone; there are a lot of people today who don't have religion either. Just because Brian doesn't believe in anything, that doesn't mean that you can treat him like scurvy."

Quagmire spoke softly, "I've said that he's failed college and he a failure as a father."

Joe sighed in disgust, "What about you? Nearly everytime that you've gotten laid, you never wear a freaking condem. Remember little Anna Lee? At least Brian tried to be a good father, even though he got a little overprotective. He also tried his best to pass college and go through careers, unlike you Mr.I-Do-Nothing-But-Have-Sex-With-Every-Woman-I-Meet." That's true.

Quagmire was feeling a lot of guilt coming from all that his friends said. But, it's not over yet.

Adam West spoke in a serious tone, "Are you getting this, Quagmire? All of your hate proves that you're nothing more than a selfish hypocrate who hurts dogs. But, I think the most awful thing you did...was beating up Brian for no reason." Here comes the final blow.

Peter nodded at the comment, "That's right. That's when Brian slept with your dad after he had the sex change; look, even though Lois and I found it funny at first, but then we realized that he never knew about your dad, much less about the operation or anything. You even threatened to kill him if he ever came to your house again! What the heck is wrong with you? I don't beat you up and threaten to kill you, do I? Do I?" Quagmire just sank into the couch when Peter got up in his face.

Mort glared at the nervous Quagmire, "Yeah! Plus, when he came to my store for some medical supplies, he was a bloody mess! I asked him what happened, but he told me that he fell down the stairs; but, I never would have guessed that it was you who did all that damage to him."

Tom Tucker wanted to add something else, "Also, I heard that you were hard on Brian about him talking about your relatives. Listen, he didn't know that your sister was hiding; he never knew about your deaf brother; and he certainly didn't know about your niece having cancer. You shouldn't have yelled at him for things he didn't know."

Lois got really mad, "And let's not forget about last night. Brian may have used your old girlfriend to get back at you for your dating class gone wrong, but you used Jillian to get at him; but, the worst thing is when you backed up your car when Brian walked away! What were you thinking? You could have killed him, Glenn!"

That really hit him. He never realized that he caused Brian so much pain. All he did was throw his hate at his former friend; now all his friends are mad at him.

Quagmire felt extremely guilty: "I'm...I'm sorry. I never meant to be so cruel to him. Guys, is there..is there anyway that you can forgive me? Please, I'll be better to Brian, I promise!" He's finally seen the light.

Lois, however, was unconvinced by the promise, "That's not enough, Glenn. I've been thinking about pressing charges about last night and the day before. However, if you talk to Brian and apologize about your outrageous behavior, we might forgive you."

Quagmire nodded at her, "Okay. I'll go up to Brian and say I'm sorry. I promise."

Lois sighed deeply as she agreed, "Good. But, this is your last chance Glenn."

Joe stared at him, "Right. If he doesn't forgive you, I'll have no choice but to take you downtown."

Quagmire said quietly, "Alright. I'll go."

He got up from the couch and slowly made his way to the stairs. As he started to walk up, his guilt grew higher and higher with each step. As he reaches the top, he played one question over and over in his mind: "Will Brian ever forgive me?" Find out in the next chapter.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I realized that I made a couple of mistakes in the 3rd segment and I apologize for that. Anyway, thanks again for everyone who supported this story. :) Enjoy this final chapter!  
>Again, I don't own Family Guy or its characters.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Forgive And Forget<p>

Once Quagmire got to the final step of the stairs, the guilt wouldn't stop rising in his heart. As he approached Lois and Peters bedroom, he reaches for the doorknob, but hesitates; fearing of what Brian might do or say if he saw his enemy. At first he thought of jumping out the nearest window and make a run for it. But, then he'd be a dog-abuser on the run; and, obviously, he can't outrun Joe or his wheels. His reputation was already in the toliet, and he didn't want to make it worse for himself. Swallowing his pride and taking a deep breath, he turns the knob and slowly opens the door. Quagmire sees Brian on the bed, reading the newspaper; he enters the room, one step at a time.

Quagmire felt nervous, "Uh...hey Brian."

When Brian looked up and saw Quagmire, he bolted out of bed and ran to the corner; unfortunately, all that movement has caused him to be a little sore. Quagmire never realized how much the dog had feared him, but he had to try and reconnect.

Brian was in so much pain, "Ugh! What do you want, Quagmire? Come to finish me off? You just try it man and I'll...ow...kick your ass!" He'd fight back, despite his injuries.

Quagmire remained calm, "Easy Brian. I won't hurt you, I promise. I just...Ijust want to talk to you...and apologize."

Brian couldn't believe his ears. Why would Quagmire, the one man who despised him and nearly killed him, want to apologize? Taking caution, Brian took a couple steps towards him.

Brian was curious, "Really? How do I know that you're not just gonna beat me up and bury me in the backyard? Why the hell should I believe you?"

Quagmire sat down on the bed and looked down.

Quagmire felt ashamed, "Because...I want to make things right; and change my ways about you. Will you at least hear me out? Please?"

At first, Brian thought of walking out of the room and headed downstairs, but, in case if Quagmires apology is true, he decided to stay; but he was prepared to call for help or defend himself if needed. He walked towards the bed and struggles his way to climb it and sit properly.

Brian became calm, "Alright, I'll listen. But, if you attempt to kill me..."

Quagmire shook his head at the thought, "I won't, I swear. _Sigh_...Brian, I know I've been such a jerk on you, but I never really meant all that. I didn't mean to hurt you or try to kill you."

Brian scoffed at him, "Huh! Yeah, right! If you really didn't mean to do all that to me, then why did you rant on about hating me and nearly killed me? What do you have against me anyway?"

Quagmire sighed deeply as he spoke, "It's because I...was jealous...of your life."

The injured dog was taken back. Quagmire jealous of him? He started to soften a bit, but Brian wasn't gonna let up until he hears the whole truth.

Brian was confused at what he said, "You're...jealous of my life? What does that mean?"

Quagmire spoke softly to Brian, "Well, to be honest, you have it much better than my life does. Sometimes, you're better with women than me; you actually love your children for a bit, while I never visit or even care for them; I'm not a writer, but you do try your best at it; I've yelled at you about my family when I never even told about them until I kept making accusations at you; The point is, I'm sorry for all the stuff I said. But, most of all..._Sigh_...I'm so very sorry for beating you up and hurting you all those times. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you, but Brian...will you ever forgive me for all that I've done to you?"

Brian just sat there, taking all that Quagmire has said. Sure, they've been like rivals these past few months; but they've been friends long before that and Brian remembers all the good times they had before they were at each others throats. Still, Brian had a decision to make: Forgive Quagmire or not?

Brian sighed as he made his decision, "Well...let me say this: I won't forgive you completely yet..."

Quagmire looks down, disappointed.

Brian smiled slightly at him, "But, I'll always forgive a good neighbor...and friend."

Quagmire was surprised to hear that, "Really? You mean it?"

Brian nodded at his neighbor, "Yes Glenn. Friends?"

He held out his hand, as Quagmire did the same.

Quagmire held out his hand, "Friends."

They shook hands and, then, gave each other a small friendship hug. Afterwards, they went out the room and Quagmire helped Brian down the stairs where everyone was waiting.

Peter was curious, "Well, how'd it go? What happened?"

Brian grinned at his friend, "It's okay, Peter. I've forgiven Quagmire and we're best friends again."

Quagmire smiled as well, "This time for good."

Everyone cheered as they heard the good news at last. They told Quagmire how proud they were and Lois even gave him a quick hug.

Lois felt so happy, "Thank you, Glenn. I knew you and Brian would come through."

Quagmire had something to say, "I should thank you and everyone else, Lois. I guess I just needed a little pep talk."

Lois turned serious for a moment, "That's good. But, that doesn't mean we won't stop keeping an eye on you; I'll give this warning: You hurt Brian again and we won't go easy on you next time. Understand?" They won't forgive him the next time that happens.

Quagmire nodded at her warning, "Yes. I promise It'll never happen again."

Peter smiled in relief, "Great. It's good that things are back to normal."

Suddenly, Cleveland comes up behind Peter and quickly shaves the back of his hair with a shaver!

Peter screamed his head off, "Ahhh! What the hell, Cleveland?"

Cleveland chuckled at his joke, "It's good to be back and do that again."

Everyone laughed as Peter rubbed the back of his hair in frustration. Later that evening, after everyone else went home, Brian felt okay to join Peter, Joe, and Quagmire for a drink at The Clam; even Cleveland got to stay for a drink or two.

Joe sighed as he relaxed, "It's good to see that you guys are friends again."

Cleveland added to that, "And your troubles are gone like cupcakes at a bake sale."

Brian nodded at the comments, "Yep. And there's nothing like a good beer to end the day."

Peter agreed with the dog, "You said it, pal. Ah, nothing gets better than this."

Quagmire grinned as he stood up. "Amen! Well, I hate to leave you boys, but I've gotta date with swim-suit model for coffee...and something a little more. Giggety, giggety, giggety, giggety!"

Brian faced the camera with a grin, "Who Else But Quagmire?"

And that was it. Quagmire and Brian have become buddies and neighbors again. And this should be a lesson to all with hateful grudges towards their friends: Try talking about your problems and don't let it get out of hand. Don't make the same mistakes Quagmire has made; just work it out and everything will be fine. And don't worry these two. They'll just continue doing what they love: Brian drinking and Quagmires pleasure for women. After all, what's good old Quahog without them?

THE END!


End file.
